Just A Bit Easier
by ChibiKitsuneOfEgypt
Summary: Sequel to Watching, It has been one year since the death of Egypt, and to say things have been easy is a lie, but even after all that's happened, Yami and Yugi still have each other to hold onto, and keep them strong YamixYugi, sad, but the ending is cute


EgyptMotou- well I reread Watching and I remembered that I promised a side story to it so here it is, hope you enjoy, note if you're going to read this I suggest you read summer sickness and watching first

Egypt- (growling) I still can't believe you killed me

EgyptMotou- you'll get over it, anyways, this story is written from my own experience for the fact that I too have lost someone very close and dear to me, and I know how it feels, so if you are not a fan of sadness I suggest you leave now for this story might make you cry

Egypt- (grumbles) she owns nothing 

EgyptMotou- enjoy

_(Yugi to Yami)_

_((Yami t0 Yugi))_

_**(Writers notes)**_

**_Story written in Yugi-s POV_**

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

_**(((0000000000000))  
**_

One Year…

One Year...

One Year…

It has been one year since the death of my younger cousin Egypt, and I am still not over the shock, though to tell the truth, who would be?

I still can't believe that she is truly gone, that I will never see her again, even after all this time has passed, I still can not believe though I am slowly starting to.

I still wake up every morning, thinking that everything that has happened is a bad dream, and then I go into her room…. what used to be her room, and I find that this is reality; this is life's cruelty.

This is all my fault, I know it to be true, and though the others try to hide it, and try to reassure me, they know it as well.

The funeral was horrible, I couldn't stand being there, knowing that the body that lay in the dark black casket was the cold remains of what used to be my younger cousin, knowing that her body was there… because of me.

I shouldn't have made that deal, I shouldn't have gone against fate, for she had to pay the price, she had to suffer for my debt, and now she is gone because of me.

Whenever I close my eyes, I see her, smiling, and laughing, enjoying life, enjoying what life had to offer, until it was harshly ripped away from her by death itself.

I can still she her, deep baby blue eyes, full of curiosity, and cheerfulness, can see her hair like mine, yet so different, can see her smiling face, and happy eyes; even after everything that had happened in her past she still smiled, still laughed and played.

I can still hear her, hear her sweet voice in my ears, ringing in my head, I can hear her laughing and talking, hear her giggling and yelling with cheer. I still hear her talking to me, assuring me that everything will be all right.

I can even smell her, her scent like hot cinnamon, lingering on her body and everywhere she went and her hair smelling of sugar and spring time.

I remember this the most for I remember falling asleep in her arms whenever I had a nightmare while Yami was away and her scent luring me to a restful sleep.

What have I done?

I stare out at the moving ocean, the setting sun, colors of reds and purples and pinks painted across the sky, sparkling off the green/blue water, creating a beautiful sight, and I wish even more that she was here, that could see this sight.

I miss you Egypt…

I feel strong arms wrap around my waist, and gently pull me to a warm, lean body, and I sigh at the contact, at the feel of my darkness against me, at his protection and love wrapped around me like a warm blanket.

He had kept his promise; he had brought me to the beach just as I had asked during my time at the hospital all those months ago.

Now we were here, just the two of use, enjoying the cool air the blowing wind brought, and smelling the ocean filled air, soothing our senses and making us calm, but still this did not ease my pain… ease my guilt.

Yami has been suffering too, though he does not wish to show it, I can tell, I can feel it, and he knows, he knows I know, but I don't press, for when we are alone, when it is just us, I can see how hard he is taking everything. He misses her too.

And I expected as much, Egypt was like a young sister to him, someone so much like him, but so much like me as well. They were close, very close, and this pains me even more, for I know that thanks to me, someone my love was close to is gone.

At first he refused to show how he felt, at the funeral he acted strong, and composed, keeping me close to him for his and my comfort both, but other then that, he showed no sighs of depression.

But that night I awoke to him crying, and I knew he was just as broken as the rest of us, just a grieved and pained, and it was then that I took role of the one to comfort, as I let my Yami cry on my shoulder, whispering sweet words into his ear as he cried, and released the tension and pain. He needed it, we both did.

"I love you my aibou," I hear Yami whisper, and I smile softly at the loving words, leaning back further into the arms of my lover, my all, my whole world.

He is the reason I am still sane today, for I fear that had Yami not been here I would have surely lost my mind to the aloneness and emptiness, the numbing pain of guilt, and shame.

He has stood by me through everything, holding me when the nightmares arrived, and soothing me when I broke down and cried, feeling as if the world was ending, as if I wanted to die in my own shame and guilt.

He has stuck by me, even when I wanted to curl into a ball and scream my lungs, which I have done many times, and all he would do is sit there, and stroke my hair, not saying a word. He didn't need to; just him being there helped me, soothed me, comforted me.

When ever I needed him, need him, he is there at my side, calming me or just letting me cry, knowing that I need to, for keeping it inside destroys me, I have found that out.

So when ever I need to cry, or scream, he will allow it, he will sit there and allow it, and when ever I feel anger he will sit there and personally be my pouncing bag, the thing I take my anger out on, though I do not think that I have truly ever hurt him, though he has never told me if I have.

He is my sanity, my lover, and without him, I would be dead, or lost to my emotions and feelings, and he knows this, yet he is still humble about it, never being the conceded type, and I love him even more for that.

Lifting my head, I feel the slide of cold metal against my collarbone, and it leaves an odd, but comforting feeling deep in the pit of my stomach, making me smile and reveal in the feeling.

The locket.

I have not taken it off since my cousin slipped it around my neck the fateful day she died, and never will I take it off, even in my own death I will keep it close.

I have changed the inside of the gold heart locket, so that instead of the message that Catherine had put within it, there now rest of picture of my loving cousin, a picture of her smiling, happy face

Beside the beautiful picture is writing; something that Yami had helped me get engraved in the gold charm.

**_Egypt Elaine Motou_**

_**Forever loved, and forever missed**_

Yes I know, simple, but why make it long when those simple words say everything that needs to be said, and that is why I choose those words to be the ones I want with her picture.

Turning so that I was now face to face with my darkness, I smile, our eyes locking as we gaze at one another, no words needing to spoken between us for we can feel everything through our connection.

This is the man I love, this is the man that I want to spend eternity with, and it is thanks to Egypt, my loving, caring cousin that I can be able to do so. I will forever be in her debt.

"I miss her," I find myself saying as I begin to feel tears well up in my eyes, but I do not wish to cry, I am tired of crying.

My Yami smiles at me, his crimson jewels soft, always soft now, before he reached out a tan hand and strokes my cheek tenderly, making me feel safe and loved with that one simple, gentle touch.

"I know aibou," he whispers, before he gives a loving kiss to my forehead, making me smile at how gentle and soft he is with me, as if I am glass that could shatter at any moment. "I miss her as well,"

Looking up at him I smile, before I wrap my arms around him, and hug him close, just wanting to feel his warmth, his heartbeat, his soul, all that he is, all that I feel in love with.

"Atemu make love to me, right here on the beach," I whisper into his chest, and I know he can hear me, for we had gotten used to hearing each other whisper, and talk in a hushed voice.

What was the use of vocal words when you could communicate through the mind? Words were just words after all, but when you can feel them coming off your other like flames, radiating truth and meaning, you know those words to be true, sincere.

Yami pulls me close, holding me tightly to his body, and I know he's smiling, I cannot see it, but I know, I just know. This is how close we have become, how close we are.

I know he won't deny me, for we both need this touch, this comfort of the minds and spirit, we both need it so desperately. But this is not about lust, or desire or want, this is about love, comfort and just needing the others touch, the others all.

"As you wish my aibou," I hear Yami whisper, before I am gently and tenderly lifted into his arms as he makes his way over to the blanket we had spread out a few hours ago.

We have been here all day, just enjoying one another's company, and closeness, just wanting to be with one another, because we wished it so, and needed it, needed the comfort and the love.

Yami gently lays me on the warm blanket, his soft hands holding the back of my head, as if I was a fragile child. He always treats me like this, like something precious, and breakable, but I don't really mind for I can feel the love when he holds me like this.

The warm blanket underneath me slides against me cool skin, making me sigh in comfort. It had been heating in the sun all day, and now that the sun was going down, making the beach cooler, the fabric felt quite nice against my slightly cold flesh.

We needed this, we truly did, not out of lust or hunger or want, but comfort, to feel safe and wanted and just the desire to be close, to be within each other's arms, safe and warm, and loved. Always and forever loved. That's what this was about, and neither of us minded, not in the slightest bit.

"I love you aibou," Yami whispers into my ear, making me smile happily, before he leans down and kisses me lovingly, his warm supple lips caressing mine and making me feel all tingly inside, not from lust, but from love, and that was the best feeling in the world.

We kissed like this for a while, neither of us wanting to pull away from each other's mouth, but soon Yami pulled his lips away from mine and began a kissing trail down my cheek, to my jaw, to my neck, where he littered my cool skin with tender kisses, making me sigh in contentment and warmth.

Our links were tightly connected, and buzzing with the love we kept sending back and forth to one other, and that was the biggest pleasure of all, just knowing that we were loved and cared for.

"I love you Yugi," Yami mumbles against my skin, causing me to shiver slightly at his hot breath against my skin. I loved his voice, I really did.

"I love you too Atemu, my Yami," I say tenderly, and the love coming off his side of our connection intensifies, causing me drown and swim in the warmth that love brought. I truly loved him, I did, I really did.

I could feel Yami smiling against my skin, before he continued with his loving, gentle actions, kissing his way down my collarbone and down to my chest, since I had nothing on but my swim trunks.

This wasn't about rising pleasure in the other, or causing mind blowing heat, this was about giving love, giving the other the only thing we had to offer, ourselves, body mind and spirit, and Yami already had all of me, just like I had all of him.

I gasp as I feel him take one of my nipples into his hot mouth, making me shiver and twitch. So this is what love felt like.

Yes this was my first time, Yami and I never got a chance to experience love making because of everything that has happened in the past year and a few months since we had started dating. But we needed this, so desperately it hurt us from the inside.

Yami continued his loving actions on my nipple, causing me to sigh and mewl at the warm and bubbly sensations that were rolling around in my head, and rolling off my small body, and I knew Yami could feel it too.

_(I love you Yami)_ I breathe through our link, and I feel love and adoration roll off of Yami's side like waves, crashing over me, bathing me in his feelings, his emotions, his love. And I fly and soar for this is what he does to me.

_((I love you as well my little light,))_ Yami whispers back, lacing his words with devotion, and promises of love, causing me to sigh both mentally and physically.

Yami's moving again, he has finished with my nipples and is now making his way down my chest, making me mewl and twitch in pleasure and love, and he knows this, he always knows.

Moving down my body, Yami gently dips his tongue into my navel, causing me to arch, and moan at the feeling. Apparently my stomach was very sensitive.

_((Easy little love, relax,)) _Yami soothes through the link, calming down my body and my nerves with just those simple words. There would be other times for heat, and raw passion, but this was not one of them.

Relaxing underneath my lover, I open my eyes; I can't really remember when I had closed them, and suddenly I am starring into deep, loving crimson eyes, making me melt and relax.

"You are so beautiful Yugi, my light angel," Yami whispers, causing me to blush at the complement before he slowly leans down to lock my lips with his, and I don't mind, I love kissing my darkness.

Suddenly I feel a breeze against my twitching member, and I gasp. When had my trunks been removed? Wow, Yami was really gentle, I didn't feel a thing at all.

Thanks to me gasping, Yami's tongue is now in my mouth, wandering and tasting, causing me to shiver and moan into the loving kiss, making Yami purr through the link.

After a while of kissing, Yami slowly pulls away from my lips once more, causing me to whimper at the loss and the cool feel of the beach air against my wet lips.

Smiling down at me, Yami gave a soft chuckle, giving a tender kiss to my nose before he just looks at me, almost as if he was thinking, or contemplating something.

"I'm afraid we do not have anything I can use for lubricant little one, and I refuse to hurt you," my darkness suddenly whispers, and I smile at him lovingly. He's always thinking about my well being, and this warms my heart to no end.

Yes, I knew what he was talking about, even if I was a virgin; I am not all that innocent. I am a teenage boy after all, so I knew why he needed it, and why he didn't want to go without it, that would hurt me.

I knew this was going to hurt even with the lubricant, but I wasn't nervous or scared, for I was with the one man I truly love, and knew that if I was in pain he would stop, and wait for me, for he was kind and caring like that, and he loved me, just as I loved him.

Closing my eyes to think, I soon reopen them and take my Yami's hand into mine, bringing the long fingers that had spent many nights stroking my hair as I cried to my lips, before I slowly took three of my darkness' fingers into my warm mouth, causing Yami to gasp and shudder.

I knew what my Yami was thinking about, and this caused me to giggle through our shared link. There would time for games, and play, and kinkiness, but now was not the time, this was about exploring one another, feeling each other in ways only we could.

Wetting each finger liberally with my saliva, I wasn't satisfied until each digit was coated with the clear moister, before I finally let the digits slip from my mouth, smiling up at my darkness, my life.

Yami was shivering all over, and I doubt it was from the cold air. He had his eyes closed, and his breathing was fast and uneven, making me giggle. It was nice to know I had caused my darkness pleasure just with that one simple action.

Finally Yami reopened his eyes and smiled at me, giving me a tender kiss to the lips.

"Naughty hikari," he chuckled, making me giggle, before he kissed me once more, causing me to melt underneath him.

After a few more moments of loving kisses and tender tongue duels, Yami finally pulls away, licking his lips for my taste; I knew this cause he told me so once, and even now it caused me to blush.

Looking down at me, Yami became serious and he shifted his body and mine so that now instead of straddling me he was between my now spread legs, caressing my right thigh.

"This is going to feel strange little one, and it might hurt, if you want me to stop, tell me, and I will," Yami whispers, his warm hand running gently up and down my thigh, causing me to whimper, and shudder. Ok, apparently my thighs were sensitive too.

Nodding my head in understanding, I smile at my love, my darkness, before I close my eyes once more, and wait for him to make his move.

I can feel one of Yami's fingers circling me entrance, trying to loosen the tight muscles, and this makes me shudder, before finally, he begins to slip in the first coated finger.

Yes is did feel very strange, and quite gross if I may add, but I could bare it, for even as the finger moved deeper and deeper inside my body, Yami was sending love and comfort down the link, and this took the discomfort away.

"Are you alright little one?"

"Yes," I whisper.

Wiggling the finger about, Yami continued his soothing actions of sending me comfort down the link, and he had even started to tenderly stroke my twitching member, causing me to moan, and mewl.

Once he was satisfied and sure that I was ok, Yami slowly began to insert the next finger, and this one brought slight pain with it, but I was ok, because Yami was coaxing me through it, and all focused on was him, always him.

_((Are you ok little light?))_

_(Yes, I think so, it hurts a little, but I can bare it)_

Happy that I was ok, and not in too much pain, Yami continued to gently stroke my member as he began to scissor the two digits that were now inside of me, and this did hurt.

"Ah," I found myself crying out, and I quickly wished I hadn't, for once the cry left my lips, Yami stopped all actions and looked up at me.

"Yugi?" he asked, concern and worry dripping from his voice and written on his face and this made my heart swell.

"I'm ok, just hurts," I whisper to my lover, giving him a small smile to reassure him, but Yami is not easily fooled, and I knew right off the bat he was still worried and concerned.

"Do you wish for me to stop?" he whispers, about ready to remove the no longer moving digits from my body, but I quickly grab his wrist and shake my head 'no'.

"Please don't… I need you Yami, I need your comfort… please," I whisper, and he smiles at me, his crimson depths shinning with love and tenderness and all of it for me.

Nodding his head, Yami slowly begins to move his fingers again, and this time it doesn't hurt so much, actually, it's starting to feel good, and I let him know this through our link.

_((That is good, I am glad you are no longer in pain,))_ he sends back, making me smile.

Slowly Yami stretches me, preparing me for what is to come next, and there is really no more pain now, so I moan and whimper, and mewl at the sensations that are radiating off my body.

But the feelings I'm experiencing aren't heat, and raw lust, and burning desire, but love, a desire to be comforted and held safe, a want to be with my Yami, to be connected with him in a way only we can, to be in his arms, held safe and warm, and loved. This is what I am feeling, and I wouldn't trade it for the world.

After a few moments of gentle stretching and shared words of love, Yami begins to slowly insert the third and finally digit, and this time I cannot stop the cry of pain that slips past my lips, or the tears that begin to fall from my eyes.

This hurts, a lot. I feel a burning sensations cursing up and down my backside, and it is not a pleasurable feeling at all. Immediately Yami stops what he his doing, and looks up at me, concern showing in his eyes and on his face. 

Opening his mouth to speak, I quickly shake my head, giving him a weak smile.

"I... I am fine… just... just give me… a moment," I breath out, and he nods, his free hand going back to stroking my member to get a good feeling going through my body, and it helped, even if just a little.

Taking a few deep, even breaths, I begin to try and calm myself, trying to relax my tense body, which is what Yami is instructing me to do through our link.

"Kiss me?" I suddenly ask, needing to feel Yami's lips on mine, and without hesitation Yami is at my mouth, kissing me with such love and tenderness that I can't help but relax and go limp.

Seeing that I was once more relaxed and loose, Yami began to push the three digits inside my body, never once breaking our kiss as his tongue swirled and danced inside my mouth, causing me to shudder and moan in bliss.

I never felt so loved and cared for as I did now, Yami kissing me, preparing me so we could make love while his hands soothed and warmed my cold skin, love darting back forth across our link, it was beautiful, and I was glad that I could share this with the one I loved.

And it was thanks to Egypt that Yami and me were able to do this. All thanks to her.

After a few moments of preparation, Yami slowly began to pull his fingers out of my warm body, causing me to whimper and whine at the loss. I had really begun to enjoy that; I didn't want him to stop just yet.

But I was quickly shushed as Yami kissed me once more, silencing my soft whimpers and whines with his tongue as he moved into position, holding me close as he did so.

"Are you ready aibou?" he asks once he was situated between my spread thighs, crimson eyes shimmering and sparkling as he looked down at me with such love and adoration I thought I was going to die. I would have died happy.

"Yes my darkness, I'm ready," I whisper softly, watching as Yami smiles, and stands to remove his own swim trunks, causing me to gasp once he was standing naked before me.

He's beautiful. That's all my mind could really register. His tan, sun kissed skin was glowing due to the setting sun behind us. Every dip, and every curve of his body is perfectly sculpted, a masterpiece. He truly is a god among men.

And this god loves me.

"You're perfect Yami," I find my self whispering, and this causes my other to smile, before he once more settles between my legs, smiling down at me with love.

"I thank you the compliment beloved, but you are much more stunning then I am," he whispers, before he begins kissing me again, turning my mind to mush.

Pulling away, he smiles at me kindly as he shifts and positions himself at the right angle, before he places his hand on my cheek, keeping his eyes locked with mine the whole time.

"This is going to hurt little one, if you want me to stop, just say so, and I will," Yami says softly, keeping our eyes locked while his hand gently strokes my cheek tenderly.

"Ok Yami, I will,"

Smiling sweetly at me, Yami leans down and presses his lips to mine, drawing me into a mind-blowing kiss as he begins to push himself into my body, taking the last step.

It hurts, really, really bad.

My Yami is much bigger then the fingers that had entered me earlier, and the burning sensation is back with a vengeance, causing me to cry out in pain, and turn my head away, breaking the kiss Yami had me in as tears begin to fall from my eyes.

I feel Yami stop moving, and a gentle hand turns my head so that instead of starring at the blanket that lay beneath me, I am starring into deep concerned crimson eyes.

"Aibou do you want me to stop?" he asks, and I can tell his voice is strained, as if in pain, but know what is wrong, and I shake my head softly, giving him a weak smile.

"No……. keep going.….. I'll be ok," I choke out, and I know this concerns him, but he will not stop because I asked him not to, and I am grateful to him for this.

Nodding his head, Yami begins moving again, and I bite my lip to stop myself from crying out once more.

Yes, it does hurt, really bad, but I will bare it, for I know it will get much better, and I trust Yami, I know he will make it better soon.

As if sensing my thoughts, which he probably did, Yami began to send soothing comfort through the link, causing me to sigh at the warmth that began to engulf me.

It seemed like eternity tell Yami finally stopped, having reached the hilt, and there he stayed, waiting for me to adjust to the feeling of being stretched and filled, and I mentally thanked him for that through our link.

_((Anything for you my light))_ he breathes through the link, and I can tell that sitting still is really wearing on his control, but still he waits, wanting the pain to subside before he began to move within me.

Wanting to soothe my darkness, I tenderly reach up to pull him down for a soft kiss, and eagerly he comes, letting my timid tongue explore his mouth as Egyptian spices fills my senses, causing us both to moan.

After waiting for a few minutes I give a small wiggle of my hips, and found that the pain was gone, causing me to smile against Yami's lips, since we had yet to break out kiss.

_(I am ready now Yami,)_

Sending me a mental nod in understanding, Yami gently pulls away from our kiss, causing me to pout at the loss, before he slowly began to withdraw, waiting until only his tip remained within my body, before he reentered, just as slowly as he had left.

Closing my eyes, I sigh in bliss.

This felt really good, the feeling of Yami all around me, within me, surrounding me, it was truly a pleasing feeling, and I could tell by Yami's own sigh that he felt the same as well.

We stayed like this for some time, just gently sliding and pulling, working together as a team as we had done so many times in the past, and will continue to do in the future.

There were no fireworks, no raw heat, no white hot pleasure, just me and Yami, gently sliding together, loving each other to the fullest, to the highest, in a way we had mastered.

It was amazing.

"I love you," Yami whispers against my lips, repeatedly kissing me as he slowly moves within me body, as I move along with his, never speeding up, never slowing down.

"I love you too," I whisper back, pulling Yami close to me as we move, the sun setting all around us, but we didn't notice.

"Never leave me," I whisper against Yami's cool lips, before I ducked my head, and began to tenderly kiss his neck and shoulder, making Yami sigh and purr above me.

"Never would I dream of it," he whispers into me ear, causing me to smile brightly as we continue to move, finally one in all ways.

Words of love and praise passed between as we moved with one another, sliding and pushing and pulling, while hands caressed and stroked, not ment to erect pleasure, but love.

Yami never once sped up, or put more strength behind his thrust, he just moved gently within my small body, and I moved with him, because that's all we truly needed.

He didn't aim for my prostate, but I think he knew where it was and purposely avoided it so that lust wouldn't blind me and make me forget about why we were doing this, and I thanked him for that.

Time seemed to pass by slowly as we moved and loved one other, until finally our body's released, released the tension, released the stress, the depression, the guilt and hurt, as we came together, whispering and sighing each others names in bliss and burning love.

Lying down upon my body, Yami panted softly, shuddering at the power of his orgasm, and I was in no better shape then him as I panted as well, my eyes closed in erupting bliss.

"Thank you… Yami… for everything…" I pant out, and I feel him smile against my chest, as he turns his head and looks up at me with those eyes I fell in love with so long ago.

"And thank you… aibou…" he pants back, leaning up to lazily kiss me, before he sighed in contentment, and placed his head back on my chest as I began to lovingly glide my fingers through his damp hair.

We stayed like this for some time, neither of us willing, or wanting to move as we watched the sun in it's final setting stage, the sky going dark above us, but still we did not move.

"I still miss her," I finally say after a while, my fingers still sliding through Yami's slightly damp hair.

"As do I aibou, but do you remember why she sacrificed herself the way she did," Yami asks, looking up at me with deep crimson orbs.

"So that I wouldn't have to die," I say, and Yami sighs, shaking his head slightly, causing me to arch an eyebrow and look at him curiously. Why was he shaking his head as if I had done something wrong?

"You are right aibou, but do you know why else?" he asks, and at the shake of my head, he sat up a little, looking directly at me.

"She knew that if you died not only would she suffer the loss, but I would as well,"

What, were we not suffering now with her loss, did she not think that we would suffer with her death, did she not think about how I would feel, or Yami, or the others?

As if hearing my mental rant, Yami chuckled softly, before kissing my forehead.

"Aibou do you have any idea of how hard we all took your death at the hospital?" Yami asks me, causing me to shake my head 'no'.

No one had told me what they had done when I had died at the hospital, but by the way Yami was looking at me now, I was guessing that everyone took it hard.

"I died then aibou… seeing you like that… it killed me," Yami suddenly whispers, and I could see tears in his crimson eyes, causing me to reach up, and stroke his cheek.

Leaning into my touch, Yami smiled at me and turned his head to kiss the inside of my wrist, before he locked eyes with me once more.

"She knew I would have lost my mind if you had died Yugi, she knew that, so she took the death instead, because she also knew something else," Yami smiles, taking my hand away from his face to kiss it, making me blush.

"And what was that?"

"She knew we would be able to get through her death because we had each other to hold onto, she knew that," Yami says softly, brushing his lips against mine.

"If it had been you, she wouldn't have been able to get through to me, and I would have lost my mind, but in sacrificing herself, she knew that we would make it, because we had each other,"

Looking up at my Yami I stare in disbelief. It made sense, whether I wanted to admit it or not, it did.

Egypt and Yami were close, but if I had died, Yami would have lost his mind, and would have ended up dead, and Egypt, I didn't even want to think about what she would have done.

But in taking my place, she guaranteed that I would live, that Yami would live, because we had each other to hold onto, to keep us strong and sane, and this warmed my heart and brought tears to my eyes.

"Do you understand now beloved?" I hear Yami ask, cupping my cheek in his hand to rub his thumb against my face, wiping away my tears with great care.

"Yes, I think I do," I smile, before I quickly sit up, and hug my darkness to me, holding him as close as I could, not wanting to ever let him go.

"I love you so much Yami, so much," I whisper against his neck, as I feel strong arms wrap around me, protecting me, loving me.

"I love you too aibou, and Egypt does as well," Yami whispers into my ear, bringing tears to me eyes, but this time, I'm not crying out of pain, or guilt, or depression, I'm crying because I know that out there somewhere, I have a blue eyed teenage girl watching over me and Yami.

And this made the pain... just a bit easier…

_**(((00000000000)))**_

_**LINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINELINE**_

EgyptMotou- aww I'm actually very proud of this story, it turned out much better then I thought it would, I hope you guys loved it, and yes I did try something new with the way Yami talked (grins)

Egypt- (blows noise) so beautiful

EgyptMotou- yes I know, not the normal lemon you get from me, but I couldn't make this one all hot and heavy like I do my others, this time the love making was about comforting each other, and feeling safe and loved and wanted, so sorry if it was bad, and yes this is my first attempt at trying to write lemon in first person so I do hope it didn't suck, please be honest with me, just don't be harsh ok, I tried

Egypt- review please and let her know what you thought


End file.
